


Stay With Me

by dupli



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: its 2 am and im gay as fuck





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am and im gay as fuck

The dark skies of Star Road were a dark blue. The blue you could stare into for hours.

Geno adored this.

But not quite as much as Mario.

He turned to his love. Who was staring at the stars. He looked adorable doing anything. And stargazing was no exception.

"Mario?.."

Mario turned around to see Geno.

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna stay with me?"

"Of course!..." Mario nodded. Opening his arms out for a hug. "I intended to."

Geno gave a sweet smile. Curling into Mario's arms.

"I'd never leave you."

"I wouldn't either.."

Silence stayed until Geno softly kissed Mario's neck.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

**Author's Note:**

> hah i havent written genario in so looooooooong
> 
> who would be interested in a pragnet geno au


End file.
